mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hunt vs. Ben Rothwell
The fight was considered one of the sloppiest brawls in modern UFC competition. The Fight The first round began and they missed the glove touch. They circled early. Hunt easily stuffed a single. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Rothwell landed a jab there. Hunt stuffed a double telegraphed. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Rothwell landed a right hand and then shot for a double and got it. He mounted! Three minutes. Hunt escaped to side control, still on the bottom. Two thirty-five as Rothwell landed a left elbow. Hunt hipped out and escaped circling out. Two fifteen. Hunt stuffed a single easily sprawling. Two minutes. Hunt sprawled stuffing a single to the clinch. Rothwell worked another. That's a high one. Hunt stuffed it eating a jab circling out. Hunt was a bit bloodied up on the forehead. One thirty. Hunt landed an overhand right. Hunt stuffed a single after landing a standing left elbow, and shoved Rothwell down to side control.. One minute as they stood to the clinch. They exchanged,s crambled and fell and stood. Rothwell's right eye was messed up. Rothwell got a single to half-guard, then side control. Thirty. Rothwell landed five right elbows. Fifteen. Rothwell kept trying to pin the left arm, another right elbow. Four right hands and another. The first round ended. 10-9 Rothwell. "He's hurt. Punch and move, Mark." The second round began and they touched gloves. Hunt landed a left hook. Hunt stuffed a single very easily. Four thirty-five. Hunt landed a big leg kick, but he was breathing hard. That hurt Rothwell. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Hunt was sizing Rothwell up, he landed a hard leg kick. Hunt threw but didn't land. Hunt stuffed a double with three thirty-five to the clinch, nice. They broke. Rothwell landed a left hook and ate a right uppercut. Hunt got a trip to side control! Three fifteen. Rothwell regained guard well. Hunt landed a right hand and two more. Three minutes. Another right. Two thirty-five remaining. Rothwell was cut bad over the right eye. Four big right hands from Hunt. Two fifteen remaining. Hunt landed a left. Two minutes as Hunt worked the body. Hunt landed a left elbow. One thirty-five. Hunt landed a right and passed to side control. One fifteen. Hunt landed three left elbows there. Hunt went knee on belly with a right hand and three more. One minute. Rothwell turtled up. Hunt took the back. Hunt landed a pair of rights in under. Two more. A big left in under. Thirty-five. Hunt had one hook. He was setting up an armbar. A right hammerfist. Hunt grabbed it. Fifteen. Rogan was going crazy. Hunt was trying to extend it. Rogan was screaming instructions in a way. Hunt was doing it wrong... But the second round ended. 10-9 Hunt. Rothwell was exhausted, his cornermen ran over and picked him up and bodily carried him to his corner. "Dig deep. You can do this, Ben. Be on top." The third round began and they touched gloves. Hunt landed a left hook and a big right uppercut. Hunt stuffed a single and landed a big right. Rothwell was hurt. Four thirty-five as Hunt was all over him now. He missed a spinning elbow to the clinch. Rothwell stuffed a trip. Hunt leaned on top into guard there nicely. Four fifteen. That's a takedown technically. Rothwell's face was nasty. Four minutes. The crowd booed. Hunt was breathing heavily. Three thirty-five as the ref stood them up, responded to by cheers from the crowd. Both men were exhausted. Rothwell was coming forward like a zombie. Three fifteen remaining. Hunt stuffed a double. Rothwell was absolutely exhausted. Hunt was WALKING away. Hunt landed a right uppercut. Three minutes as Hunt barely stuffed a double, and a single. He had the back there. They stood and broke. Two thirty-five. Hunt landed a big right hand and walked off. He missed a right uppercut and stuffed a single. Rothwell worked for a double. Hunt stuffed it and walked off. two fifteen as Hunt got a double to half-guard. Rothwell was absolutely done. Two minutes. Stand up Hunt, stand up! Hunt was trying the crucifix. He landed some big right hands. One thirty. Hunt landed two big right hammerfists. One fifteen. The crowd booed. Hunt was in side control. The ref stood them up from side control, Rogan was pissed. One minute as Rothwell stood slowly. They clinched and broke. Hunt landed a big right uppercut. A big right hand. Rothwell put his hands on his knees and barely dodged a high kick. Hunt worked a double with thirty-five, Rothwell sprawled stuffing it. The crowd booed. Rothwell worked for a guillotine. Blood was all over Hunt's back. COME ON, HUNT! COME ON! Fifteen left. Rothwell turned to take the back. He turned on top to half-guard. The third round ended. 10-9 Hunt. 29-28 Hunt. Ricardo Liborio picked up Rothwell. "I'm fucking proud of you." Rothwell's nose was broken. 29-28, 29-27 and 30-27 UD for Hunt.